The New Boy From Chino
by moonie44foreternity
Summary: Takes place after the season one finale A New Boy arrives from Chino and moves next to Marissa Cooper's... a lonely Marissa meets him... what will happen?


THE OC - THE NEW BOY FROM CHINO

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the OC, FOX does.  
I'd love to recieve feedback after you all have read this story.

CHAPTER 1 : MARISSA'S DECISION

Empty. Alone. That was JUST how Marissa Cooper  
felt when she had caught Ryan Cohen with that  
girl, Theresa. She couldn't stand it, having  
lost her two boyfriends... or men she had had  
feelings for! Luke Ward had left Newport right  
after she had discovered the horrible truth  
that he had been intimate with HER mother!

So the moment Marissa came home, Marissa  
locked herself up in her room and cried. She  
wanted to talk to Summer, her best friend, though  
she thought her best friend was probably having a  
great time with Seth Cohen. They were so very  
much in love, Marissa got sick of it. WHY couldn't  
she herself be in a relationship that worked!

Slowly, Marissa dried her tears, got off her bed  
and walked out to the balcony to think about things,  
when a voice cut through the air like a knife.

"GEEZ Mom, I can't do two things at once, you know!  
Dad, come help! This is heavy stuff!"

Where did that voice come from? Marissa Cooper  
asked herself.

"Yeah Yeah, Jan, you don't need to let the WHOLE  
neighbourhood know we're moving in!" Dad said and  
helped his son with the furniture.

It suddenly dawned on Marissa Cooper! The  
family next door had moved as well! She tried  
to lock eyes with the guy... ANYTHING so that she  
could see his face, body, even what type of clothes  
the man who the first voice belonged to was wearing,  
though everything was pitchblack.  
She clicked on the balcony lights, and... only saw  
her new neighbour's car. The people had gotten inside.  
Disappointedly, Marissa re-entered her room  
and closed the balcony door, the lights dimming instantly.

"Heh Heh, finally we got everything inside!" Jan's mom  
Sydney Bristow said as he and her husband Michael Bristow  
sat down on the couch. "Absolutely right, honey." Jan's dad  
said and pulled her in for a passionate kiss.  
Their only son thought he was going to be sick!

"Okay, I helped with getting ALL the stuff inside,  
now pay up!" Jan said to his folks, hand outstretched.  
"So you can buy cigarettes again, Jan? It's unhealthy,  
I don't want you buying cigs!" Sydney said.  
She looked at her husband, who shrugged and gave  
his son $20 dollars. "Thanks, dad. Now, I'll be  
outside if you two need me." And without getting  
their approval Jan Bristow was already outside.

He sighed while being surrounded by the cool air.  
"Man, I can do what I want, don't I? It's not their  
body!" Jan said to himself as he brought out a pack  
of cigarettes. He opened it and took out a cig and  
his lighter. Jan Bristow hated leaving his friends  
back in Chino...

While he lit his cig and took a drag, somebody  
approached him... someone who had been there and  
done that. Wow, he looks so much like Ryan!  
Marissa thought as she let a tear fall from her  
right eye down her right cheek. "Ryan?" She asked  
the boy.

Irritably, Jan turned and looked at the person who  
had just appeared AND said only word to him...  
one NAME actually. Ryan.

He exhaled the smoke. "Sorry, luv, I don't know  
who you are, but what I do know is that I'm not  
Ryan. You know him?" Jan asked the girl that  
had joined him. WOW! She's hot! Jan thought.

Marissa sighed. "Unfortunately, I do know Chino."  
"WHAT!" Jan asked, not believing.  
"It's uhm... his nickname."  
"Oh, I'm from Chino too, you see. My dad found  
work here so we moved here. I'm Jan Bristow."  
Jan said as he blew smoke from his lungs;  
which encircled Marissa.

Marissa smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Jan Bristow.  
My name is Marissa Cooper." Marissa  
said with a smile. "I see you already got  
a smoke." As she said that, the smile changed  
into a grin. Why do I feel so secure around  
Jan? I've just met him! Marissa thought.

Jan got the hint and flashed his pack of cigs.  
Marissa nodded happily. He gave a new cigarette to  
the girl he just met. "Thanks Jan. Uhm... got  
a light too?" She asked him.  
"Sure thing, luv." Jan said and ignited the flame  
of his lighter. This time Marissa BLUSHED!  
She lit it and took a drag.  
They both took a long drag from their cigarettes.

Then Jan decided to ask her. "So... Marissa, how  
come you know Ryan?" Jan asked her.  
A couple of tears fall down... Jan hadn't expected that.  
Marissa's neglectance to answer was also something  
Jan hadn't expected. "You okay, Marissa?"

"I'm... fine, Jan. Thanks for asking. Ryan...  
well, he was my boyfriend... then he made  
some other girl pregnant... so I broke up with him."  
Jan was amazed at hearing this. Good for  
him, Jan thought, being happy Ryan had found  
someone, unhappy that he had had to hurt Marissa.

"My God, Marissa! I'm sorry." Jan said after  
he exhaled the smoke from his cig. "I shouldn't  
have asked."

Marissa couldn't hold herself back anymore,  
not for ONE second longer! She wrapped her  
arms around Jan's neck...

Jan looked at Marissa. "Uhm, Marissa?  
What are...?" He wanted to ask, but was cut off...  
by Marissa's lips touching HIS!  
All the while during that kiss, their cigarettes  
fell on the ground...

END OF CHAPTER 1 : MARISSA's DECISION


End file.
